


Cover art for "Roses Are Red"

by avictoriangirl



Series: The Associates Covers [1]
Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Art, Charles is a Professor, Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/pseuds/avictoriangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I decided to make a cover for "A Dangerous Game", because I love it so, but then I thought, while I'm at it, why not make covers for each story in the series? So here we are. :D</p><p>Each cover has a small element of the corresponding fic included on it, I hope you like them! ♥</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cover art for "Roses Are Red"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Roses Are Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185912) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity). 



> I decided to make a cover for "A Dangerous Game", because I love it so, but then I thought, while I'm at it, why not make covers for each story in the series? So here we are. :D
> 
> Each cover has a small element of the corresponding fic included on it, I hope you like them! ♥


End file.
